Robbie Roscoe - First Love
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Totally plucked from my imagination... What if Robbie and Phoebe start to grow close, only for Robbie to be torn when his first love, Laura, shows up in the village?
1. Chapter 1

ROBBIE'S POV:

Finn had been arrested and charged with the rape and assault of Mr. McQueen and things were finally starting to get back to normal for me. Not that I wanted to admit it, but acting like everything was normal after Finn had threatened to do the same to me after Mr. McQueen had lashed out at me made my skin crawl. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, but I had to maintain the act…

"John Paul told me" Phoebe admitted as I walked out of Price Slice that morning

"Told you what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"That you knew what Finn had done, and that you apologised to him for the bullying" she informed me "why didn't you go to the police sooner?"

"Finn threatened to do what he did to him to me" I admitted "that's why. You don't have to believe me but it's the truth"

"I do believe you" she replied, smiling at me weakly

I reciprocated the smile… "How is he?"

"Not too bad. Thankful that he can walk through the village not feeling scared" she informed me

"Good. Listen, I better get off. Was only meant to be a few minutes getting something for Mum. See you around, yeah?" I questioned

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "See you around"

I made my way back through the village and to the house, letting myself in the front door. Removing my shoes and coat, I walked into the kitchen…

"Robbie, there you are" Mum proclaimed as she hurried into the kitchen after me

"I wasn't gone that long, was I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, but while you were gone, a special someone arrived for you" she informed me

"What?" I inquired

"Surprise" a voice I never thought I'd hear again proclaimed

"Laura…" I whispered, swallowing the lump in my throat

"Long time no see" she sighed "are you not gonna come and give me a hug?"

Glancing at Mum, she smiled at me warmly and motioned for me to go over. Turning back to Laura, I walked towards her and hugged her tightly… "What're you doing here?"

"Not a crime to come and visit, is it?" she questioned

"No, but…" I began

"But nothing, Robbie. Laura's here. Why don't you show her upstairs?" Mum suggested

"You're staying with us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Your Mum says I am" she informed me "thanks again, Sandy"

"No problem, love" she replied "be a gent, Robbie. Her suitcase is in the living room"

Nodding at her in understanding, I made my way out of the kitchen, grabbing Laura's suitcase as we went to make our way upstairs. Showing her to the spare room that used to be Freddie's, I opened the door and set her suitcase down on the bed…

"How long are you here for?" I inquired, moving to stand in the doorway opposite her

"Not too sure yet" she admitted "I'm done with school for the year so I could stick around for a month or more if your Mum's willing to put up with me for that long"

"Things are pretty hectic here" I informed her "I don't think she will be"

"Are you not happy to see me, Robbie?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"What makes you say that?" I asked

"You're making excuses about me staying when I know full well everything's great here because your Mum's already told me I can stay as long as I want. I know you and can read you like a book, Robbie Roscoe, so what's going on?" she inquired

"Do you think this is the best place for you to stay, given our history?" I questioned

"Robbie, we were almost a year ago" she proclaimed "and we're still friends, right?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I just don't want it to be awkward"

"It won't be awkward, not if we don't let it be" she replied "now why don't you go back downstairs, put the kettle on and make me a cup of tea?"

I smiled at her warmly and nodded my head, signalling yes. Reciprocating my smile, she kissed my cheek and made her way to the bed, unzipping her suitcase…

"Alright, love?" Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on

"Yeah, fine" I replied, smiling at her warmly as I began to organise Laura a drink

"You sure? I thought you'd be happy Laura was staying here?" she questioned

"I am, it's just…" I admitted, stopping speaking mid-sentence

"Robbie?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's just… You know how serious Laura and I were before we moved here" I sighed

"And? You ended on good terms, didn't you?" she asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Doesn't stop me feeling the way I do about her though. I loved her, Mum, I still do"

"I can always ask her to go?" she suggested

"No, no, it's fine" I assured her "we'll be fine, I'll be fine"

**This was just a random story idea that I had after I had a dream about Charlie Wernham who plays Robbie, let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

LAURA'S POV:

"Bro, do you mind keeping Laura company while I go out?" I heard Robbie ask Jason

"Why? Where're you going?" he inquired

"I've got a date" he informed him

"Who with?" he questioned

"Phoebe" he replied "so, do you mind or not?"

"I'm not a charity case" I informed them both "I don't need looking after"

"I didn't mean it like that…" Robbie sighed

"Didn't you?" I inquired "then how did you mean it?"

"I just meant…" he began

"Save it" I sighed, making my way out of the room and up the stairs

ROBBIE'S POV:

Mine and Phoebe's date had gone really well and as I made my way back to the house, I was on cloud nine, all of that coming crashing down around me as I walked into the kitchen, seeing Laura collapsed on the floor. Hurrying over to her… "Laura, Laura, it's Robbie, can you hear me?"

"Robbie…" she mumbled

"It's okay, stay still" I begged "I'm gonna phone an ambulance"

"What happened?" she inquired

"I don't know, babe" I informed her, entwining her hand with mine as I dialled 999

Laura was being wheeled out of the house by the paramedics when I saw Phoebe making her way up the drive…

"Hey" I greeted her

"Is everything okay?" she inquired

"Not really" I admitted "what's up?"

"You left your wallet at College Coffee" she informed me, handing it over to me "is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I better go"

She nodded her head in understanding. Shutting the front door behind me, I climbed into the ambulance, smiling weakly at Phoebe as I sat down next to Laura…


	3. Chapter 3

"Robbie, where on earth are you? And Laura for that matter?" Mum questioned as I made my way out of the A&E department for some air to answer her numerous calls

"At the hospital" I informed her

"What? Why? What's happened?" she inquired

"I came home and I found Laura on the floor collapsed" I explained

"And what's been said by the doctors?" she asked

"Nothing yet. They're doing tests" I replied "look, Mum, I better get back inside. I'll see you when I see you, okay?"

"Okay, darling" she sighed "call me if you need anything"

"Thanks, I will" I assured her "love you"

"Love you too" she mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

I made my way back into the hospital, shoving my phone into my pocket as I went. Grabbing myself a coffee from the machine, I made my way back into the waiting room…

"Mr. Roscoe?" an unfamiliar voice asked a little while later

"That's me" I informed him, standing up, shaking his outstretched hand

"I'm Miss. Henry's doctor" he explained

"Is she okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"She's stable, but we want to keep her in overnight for observation. I take it you knew your partner was pregnant?" he inquired

"She's not my partner" I admitted "but pregnant? Are you sure?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "When a female patient is brought in having collapsed, it's one of the first things we check. Would you like to see her?"

"Am I allowed? I assumed visiting time was over" I asked

"Miss. Henry wants to see you" he informed me

I smiled and followed him from the room, letting him lead me to her room. Shutting the door behind me as I walked in, I sighed heavily as I leant against it…

"I take it you know?" she inquired, breaking the silence between us

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "How do you feel about it all?"

"Robbie, there's something I need to tell you" she admitted "can you sit down please?"

"What's up?" I questioned, moving to her bedside, sitting down in the chair next to it

"I knew" she whispered

"You knew you were pregnant?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Why didn't you tell me from the start? I thought we told each other everything?"

"Well we've not exactly been close lately, have we? And I didn't want you getting angry with me" she admitted

"I wouldn't get angry with you" I informed her "and you still could've told me. What about the Dad? Does he know?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "That's why I came to the village. I need you, Robbie, because he doesn't want to know, and I knew you'd support my decision"

"Decision?" I questioned

"To have an abortion" she admitted

"You want to get rid?" I asked

"Yeah" she replied, sighing heavily

"You've not thought this through" I sighed

"It's the only thing I've thought about since I found out" she admitted

"But…" I began

"But nothing" she proclaimed "whether I have your support or not, I'm getting rid. So what's it going to be?"

**This is totally my imagination, guys, just using some of the 'Oaks characters as you can tell!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_But nothing! Whether I have your support or not, I'm getting rid. So what's it going to be?"_

ROBBIE'S POV:

"I need some air" I admitted, making my way out of the room. Moving to the end of the corridor, I leant against the wall and sighed heavily. I didn't know what to do…

"Robbie, is something the matter?" Mum asked as she picked up the phone

"No, everything's fine. I just need your advice" I informed her

"Okay. What's wrong?" she questioned

"A friend's in a predicament, and I don't know what to do" I informed her "do I stand by even though I don't agree with the decision, or do I try to convince them that things are gonna be okay?"

"We're not talking about Laura here, are we?" she asked

"No" I replied, hating myself for lying "she's fine. She was dehydrated. They're keeping her in for observation and we'll be home in the morning. So, what do you think?"

"If the person in question has their heart set on doing something, you just need to support them" she informed me "talk to me, Robbie, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine" I assured her "see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Okay" she replied "make sure you try and get some sleep. Night, love"

"Night" I mirrored, hanging up the phone. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I made my way back to Laura's room

LAURA'S POV:

Robbie walked back into the room ten or so minutes later. Watching him, he made his way over to my bed, entwining his hand with mine…

"I'm gonna be there" he informed me

"Yeah?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah" he mirrored "we'll talk to your doctor in the morning, but now, you need to get some sleep. We both do"

"Stay, please" I begged as he went to leave the room

He looked between the door and me and nodded his head, signalling yes, moving to sit on the chair…

"What're you doing?" I questioned

"Making myself comfy here" he replied

"There's room up here for you" I informed him

"Not a good idea" he sighed, smiling at me warmly

"Please, Robbie" she begged "I miss you, and I know you miss me too"

ROBBIE'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Laura watched me. Kicking my shoes off, I climbed onto the bed and laid down next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder instinctively as she moved closer to me, resting her head on my chest…

"I never asked, how did your date go?" she inquired as we laid in silence

"It was okay" I replied, running my fingertips up and down her arm

"Do you like her?" she questioned

"Yeah, I do" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I can see the doctor on my own in the morning" she informed me "you should go and see this girl and be happy"

"I'm not leaving you" I replied "not when you need me"

"I'll be fine, Robbie" she assured me

"No arguments. Now get some sleep" I stated, moving my fingers to her hair, running them through, remembering how it made her sleepy

LAURA'S POV:

I couldn't help but feel bad about the Robbie situation but he was right, I did need him. Glancing up at him, I smiled warmly and moved my head back to his chest, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat…


	5. Chapter 5

LAURA'S POV:

I woke up the next morning before Robbie. Moving gently from his embrace, I climbed out of the hospital bed, pulled my shoes on and left the room, needing to clear my head for what I'd decided…

ROBBIE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning alone. Looking around the room, Laura was nowhere to be seen. Sighing heavily, I climbed from the bed and pulled my shoes onto my feet, checking the en-suite bathroom before making my way out into the corridor, wondering where to start...

"Excuse me, you've not seen a brown haired girl, about this high, have you?" I asked the receptionist on Laura's ward

"A girl did make her way past about half-an-hour ago" she admitted

"Did you see where she went?" I questioned

"It looked as though she was on her way outside" she informed me "is everything okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thank you"

I made my way to the entrance of the hospital, sighing with relief as I saw Laura sitting on a bench just outside the double doors. Reaching her, I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it around her…

"Thanks" she whispered as she continued to stare into space

"Good job we're in a hospital. You almost gave me a heart attack" I admitted as I sat down next to her

"Sorry" she replied "I just needed some time to think about what's gonna happen today"

"Are you having second thoughts?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no… "It's just a lot to take in, so I needed some time to think everything through"

"Well how about get back inside now, eh?" I suggested "you're freezing"

"Yeah" she replied. Standing up, I helped her up and wrapped my arm around her, leading her back into the hospital and back to her room

LAURA'S POV:

"Are you sure this is what you want, Miss. Henry?" the doctor asked me later that morning

I nodded my head, signalling yes, Robbie's hand that was entwined with mine squeezing gently as I spoke…

"Okay" he replied "I'll go and get everything sorted. Today you'll take a medical abortion pill, and then in two days time you'll take another pill. This can be done at home because that's where you'll want to be afterwards. You'll experience some cramps, sickness and bleeding, but it's nothing to worry about, it's just the body's way of coping with it. Is there anything you need to ask me?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "I'd just like to get the process started"

"I'll be back in a few minutes then" he informed Robbie and I, leaving the room

"Laura…" Robbie spoke, breaking the silence we were sat in

"Yeah?" I questioned

"Why're you so desperate to get this over and done with?" he inquired

"Think about it, if you were me, would you want to have this weighing on you?" I asked

"No, but…" he began

"Well there you go then" I sighed

The doctor re-entered the room a few minutes later, getting me to sign some paperwork before the procedure got underway. After taking the first pill…

"We'd like you to stay for an hour or so, just so we can be sure the pill hasn't caused any side effects" the doctor explained "I'll be back soon to check you over and start discharge, okay?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thank you, doctor"

"You're welcome" he replied "get some rest"


	6. Chapter 6

ROBBIE'S POV:

The taxi pulled up outside my house half-an-hour after Laura had been discharged. Handing the driver his fare, I climbed out of the taxi, holding my hand out to her as she stood up and climbed out too. Shutting the door behind us, we made our way up the driveway to the front door…

"Let's get you sorted, shall we, love?" Mum suggested as we stepped inside

"I'll do it, Mum" I replied, smiling at her thankfully

She nodded her head in understanding… "How is she?"

"Tired" I informed her "I'm gonna get her up to bed"

Smiling at me warmly, I guided Laura up the stairs and into her bedroom, pulling her bedsheets back, letting her climb in and snuggle down. Removing her shoes, I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead softly…

"Robbie" she whispered as I went to leave the room

"Hmm?" I questioned, turning back to her

"Thank you" she replied, reaching for my hand, squeezing it thankfully "I couldn't have done it without you"

"You're welcome. Get some sleep" I stated "I'll see you soon"

Shutting her bedroom door behind me, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, sorting myself a drink and something to eat…

"There's something you're not telling me" Mum sighed

"Such as?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know" she replied "but I know you're not telling me the full story"

"Some things are better left unsaid" I informed her, smiling at her weakly

"So there is something?" she inquired

"Just leave it, yeah, Mum?" I suggested "please?"

"Do you promise me you're not in some kind of trouble?" she questioned

"I promise" I assured her "I'm gonna pop out and get Laura a few bits. Are you okay to keep an eye on her? I shouldn't be long"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I know you care about her a lot, Robbie, but you need to look after yourself too, okay? You're gonna be no good to her if you're in hospital yourself, are you?"

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her cheek, making my way through to the hallway and out of the house…

"Robbie" I heard Phoebe shout as I was about to make my way into Price Slice

"Hi" I greeted her, turning to face her as she reached me

"Hi" she mirrored "how's your friend?"

"As well as can be expected" I replied "I've just brought her home. Look, I'd love to stay and chat but I really need to get back"

"We could meet for a drink later if you like? On me?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'd love to but I can't" I admitted "I'm gonna be busy for the next few weeks making sure she's okay, sorry"

"Oh, never mind then" she replied "get in touch when you can, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, sighing heavily as I made my way into Price Slice…

LAURA'S POV:

"Hey, how you feeling?" Robbie asked as I made my way downstairs, noticing it was dark outside

"Not too bad" I informed him "how long have I been asleep?"

"Most of the day" he replied "do you want something to eat? Drink? I went out and stocked up on your favourites"

I smiled at him warmly and followed him into the kitchen, wrapping the hoodie I was wearing tighter around me…

"Sit down" he stated "how about cheese on toast and a cup of tea?"

"Sounds lovely" I admitted, doing as he said, sitting down at the breakfast bar "thank you"

After eating the food Robbie had prepared for me I moved my plate to the side and pulled my cup of tea towards me, wrapping my hands around the mug, savouring the warmth…

"What do you want to do now then?" he questioned, breaking the silence we'd been sat in

"Nothing" I informed him "I feel… I don't know"

"Do you feel ill?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "I feel numb, I think"

He smiled at me warmly and entwined his hand with mine… "It's to be expected with what you've been through. How about we watch a film and try to take your mind off it? We're the only ones in"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching as Robbie stood up and placed my plate in the sink and then made his way into the living room, me following…


	7. Chapter 7

LAURA'S POV:

Robbie and I were halfway through "The Heat" when a knock at the front door sounded. Glancing up from where I'd been resting on his lap, I saw he'd nodded off. Reaching for the remote, I paused the film and climbed gently off the sofa, shutting the door to behind me as I made my way into the hallway and to the front door…

"Can I help you?" I asked as I opened the door to an unfamiliar girl

"Is Robbie in?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"He is but he's asleep. Can I take a message?" I inquired

"Are you the girl who he spent last night at the hospital with?" she asked

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am" I informed her

"And what was wrong with you? Why did he need to spend all night there?" she inquired

"That's none of your business" I proclaimed "and he spent the night there with me because we're friends and we care about each other. Now do you have a message for Robbie or not?"

"Just tell him Phoebe stopped by" she sighed

"You don't need to tell me" Robbie's voice spoke

"Hi" Phoebe greeted him "I just stopped by to see if you fancied that drink after all?"

He glanced at me and I smiled at him warmly… "Go, I'll be fine"

"You sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Have fun"

Making his way into the porch, he pulled his shoes and coat on, making his way out to Phoebe, me shutting the front door behind them, sighing heavily as I leant against it…

Later on that evening I made my way out of the bathroom having had a shower to freshen myself up, finding Sandy in my room, holding the next pill I had to take in her hand…

"Care to explain this?" she questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and wished Robbie was here…

"Well?" she asked "come on, Laura. You've never been lost for words before"

"I wasn't dehydrated" I admitted, licking my dry lips "I was pregnant. Well I still am I guess. I had an abortion"

"And that's why you collapsed?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Robbie found me and called an ambulance. I knew, but I didn't want to face up to it because of how it happened"

"What're you talking about?" she questioned, her voice softening as the tears filled my eyes

I inhaled and exhaled a breath… "It didn't happen the way I wanted it to"

"Laura, talk to me, darling" she begged "I can't help you unless you tell me"

"I was raped, Sandy" I admitted "I was out with some friends for a meal and there was this guy in the restaurant we were in and when I went to the toilets, he followed me and forced himself on me. There was nothing I could do. That's why I had to get rid"

"Oh, sweetheart" she proclaimed "come here"

Doing as she said, I moved over to her and she hugged me tightly. Pulling away a couple of minutes later, she cupped my cheeks in her hands… "You need to tell Robbie"

"I can't" I admitted "he'll hate me"

"Why on earth would he hate you?" she asked "none of this is your fault, and I for one think you're very brave for doing all of this. Is this why you came?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Mum and Dad would be furious and insist I go to the police. Robbie was the only person I could turn to. After everything, I still love him, Sand"

"I think there's a part of him that still loves you too" she informed me

"But Phoebe…" I sighed, running a hand through my wet hair

"Phoebe, I don't know what to say about her" she admitted "but she's not as perfect for my son as you are"

"Do you mean that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I do" she replied "and I think you need to talk to him, be honest about what's happened and figure out what you want and fight for it"

"Thank you" I sighed

"You're welcome" she stated, smiling at me warmly "now you get yourself sorted and I'll be downstairs making us a hot chocolate"

I reciprocated her smile and watched her leave the room, shutting the door behind me. Sitting down on my bed, I sighed. I knew what I had to do…


	8. Chapter 8

LAURA'S POV:

"Robbie, do you think we could go for a walk?" I asked after breakfast the next morning

"Are you sure you're feeling up to it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied "I just need some air. So, are you coming or not?"

"Give me ten" he informed me, making his way out of the room and up the stairs

"Are you going to tell him?" Sandy questioned, making her way over to me

"I'm gonna try" I admitted, smiling at her weakly "I just need to spend some time with him"

"Just get it out there, love" she stated "he'll be fine about it, I know it"

As I was about to reply I heard Robbie's footsteps on the stairs again. Smiling at Sandy warmly, I made my way into the hallway to meet him. Pulling our coats and shoes on, we left the house…

"Do you miss how things used to be?" I asked as Robbie and I walked through the park a little while later

"Where did that come from?" he questioned

"Nowhere. Just answer the question. Do you?" I inquired

"Sometimes, yeah" he informed me "I miss the buzz and what London had to offer, but I'm happy here too"

"Is that because of Phoebe?" I asked

"Do you think we should be talking about her?" he questioned

"It's a simple question. Is it or isn't it?" I inquired

"I guess she's part of it, yeah" he admitted

"And what about me?" I questioned

"What about you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Do you miss me?" I inquired, biting my lip nervously

"Honestly? Every single day" he informed me "you were the first girl I ever loved, Laura. It wouldn't be right if I didn't miss you"

"Do you regret the way things ended between us?" I questioned

"What's with all the questions?" he inquired "what's going on?"

"Nothing" I sighed "let's go home"

I began to walk away from him, ignoring his calls of my name…

"What happened?" he questioned as we arrived back at the house

"Nothing, it's just" I began, stopping myself as I walked inside

"It's just what? Laura, when have you ever not been able to tell me what's going on?" he asked

"It's never been as good with anyone else as it was with you" I admitted "there, I said it. It's always been wham, bam, thank you, Ma'am. I enjoyed what we had. I wish I'd never given it up"

ROBBIE'S POV:

"_It's never been as good with anyone else as it was with you"_

I swallowed a lump in my throat and sighed heavily... "We can have what we had again, if you wanted to, that is?"

"How? And what about Phoebe?" she inquired

"We've always had a connection, neither of us can deny it. And Phoebe's great, but she's not you. Since you arrived, I've been trying to fool myself that she is, but when I come home and I see you laughing and joking with my Mum and my brothers, it reminds me of the old days" I admitted

"Robbie, don't say it if you don't mean it" she begged

"I do mean it" I assured her. Moving closer, I brushed my thumb over her cheek with no more than a feather light touch. Looking up at her, I looked for the reassurance I had to have before I could go any further and I sighed with relief as she nodded her head. Pressing my lips against hers softly, my hand moved to cup her cheek as I felt her reciprocate the kiss…

We pulled apart a couple of minutes later and I stared deeply into her eyes, trying to decipher what she was thinking…

"What do we…?" she began

"Whatever you want to do" I informed her

"Take me upstairs" she replied, her hand that had wrapped around my neck running through the hair at the back of my neck, making me shiver involuntarily

We arrived in my bedroom and I lowered Laura to my bed gently. Everything that had happened since she'd arrived had been building to this. I knew it and so did she. I watched her intently and everything was so much different in my head than it had been a matter of hours ago. Watching her lay there, anticipating my next move almost made me have a heart attack. She was beautiful. Moving so I was hovering over her, I began to remove her clothing, piece by piece until she was clad in just her bra and panties…

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked

"I want this with you, Robbie" she informed me "I love you"

Pressing my lips against hers again, I slid my hands down between us and removed her panties, tossing them onto the pile of our clothing we'd made in a matter of minutes. I knew things were going to be different and so much more complicated after this and as much as I felt guilty because of my feelings for Phoebe, Laura was so much more. I pressed myself against her and leant down, pressing kisses against her stomach, smirking against her skin as she hurried to remove my boxers…

"Condom" she whispered

"Top drawer" I informed her. Leaning across, she pulled open the drawer and fished around, retrieving the protection we'd need, rolling it onto my length. No further questions were asked as I eased into her, both of us moaning at the contact as Laura pulled me towards her, her hands clutching at my shoulders, her nails digging into my shoulder blades. This wasn't our first time together but it may as well have been. Nothing and no one compared to her. She was it for me…

LAURA'S POV:

Everything from mine and Robbie's time in London came flooding back as he worked us towards our highs. Nothing and no one had since compared to him and never would. For me, he was it…

Anyone else I'd been with had ensured a quick release for themselves, not caring whether I was satisfied or not but Robbie was different. Always had been and always would be. He always made sure I was the first to tip over the edge and since our time together, I felt more loved than I ever had done. Every inch of my skin was on fire wherever he touched or kissed and every movement left me wanting more…

ROBBIE'S POV:

The connection Laura and I had longed for was back. I shifted inside her, the intensity between us growing as I continued my gentle movements…

"So, so amazing" I breathed against her neck as I buried my head into her slick covered skin. Knowing our highs were about to hit, I pressed my lips to hers passionately, swallowing the moan she let out as she tipped so effortlessly over the edge. Following quickly after, I let my body weight fall onto her, sighing contentedly as she began to run her hand through my hair. Once we'd regained our breaths we cleaned ourselves up and climbed back into bed, my arms wrapping around her tightly as she snuggled into me…

"Robbie, there's something I need to tell you" she admitted, breaking the comfortable silence between us


	9. Chapter 9

"_Robbie, there's something I need to tell you…"_

ROBBIE'S POV:

"What?" I questioned, shifting onto my stomach, turning to face her "what is it? What's wrong?"

"You're gonna hate me" she admitted

"I could never hate you" I assured her, moving some hair from her face, pressing my lips against hers softly

She pursed her lips together nervously and looked at me… "I was raped"

"What?" I questioned

"That's how the pregnancy happened. That's why I was so adamant to get rid" she explained

"Why didn't you tell me from the beginning?" I asked

"I didn't know how you'd react. I was scared" she admitted

"I need some air" I informed her, climbing out of bed

"Don't go, Robbie, please" she begged

"I need to, before I say something I regret" I sighed. Quickly redressing myself, I left the room…

LAURA'S POV:

As Robbie left the room, shutting the door behind him, the tears began to fall. Burying my head into his pillow, I began to sob harder as his all I smelled his all too familiar scent…

"Where're you going?" Sandy asked as I made my way downstairs later, Robbie still having not returned

"I'm going home" I informed her "I told Robbie. He left"

"What?" she questioned "just wait. Let me get him back. We'll talk this through"

"It's too late, Sandy" I sighed "thank you for everything, but I need to go before I miss my bus to the train station"

ROBBIE'S POV:

I sat in the park, working everything through in my head when my phone began to ring, snapping me from my trance. Pulling it from my pocket, I sighed as I saw it was Mum…

"Hi, Mum" I greeted her as I answered

"Wherever you are, get back to the village as soon as you can" she proclaimed

"Why? What's happened?" I questioned worriedly

"It's Laura. She's leaving. She's on her way to the bus stop now" she informed me

I hung up the phone and ran from the park, hurrying as fast as my feet would carry me to the village…

LAURA'S POV:

I reached the bus stop and checked the bus timetable, seeing that I had a 15-minute wait for my bus. Turning around, I swallowed as I saw Robbie stood opposite me…

"You've got to stay" he informed me

"Why?" I asked

"Because…" he replied

"Because isn't a good enough reason, Robbie" I admitted

"Because, because I don't want you to leave" he informed me "since you arrived all I've wanted to do is look after you and protect you so that's why. I want you to stay, Laura"

I inhaled and exhaled a breath, swallowing the lump in my throat… "What about what happened to me?"

"I'm sorry I ran" he admitted "but I just needed some time to get my head around it. I was angry, and that's why I needed some space. It wasn't because I was angry at you. It was because I was angry at who did this to you, and if I'd have stayed, I would've ended up saying something to you that I would've regretted"

"How do you feel now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm angry at myself because I wasn't there to protect you" he informed me "I should've been. You're it for me, Laura, and the thought of someone hurting you breaks my heart"

I felt the tears building in my eyes as I spoke and smiled at him warmly… "I should still go though"

"Why?" he questioned

"Because what we had is in the past. I can't stand in the way of you having a relationship with Phoebe" I admitted "you deserve to be happy, Robbie. Thank you for everything"

"So you think we can just forget what happened not even an hour ago?" he inquired

"It happened. Maybe we should just call it a goodbye?" I suggested

"I can't, and I know you can't too" he informed me

"Robbie, I…" I began

"I love you, Laura" he admitted "always have and always will"

"I love you too" I whispered

Walking towards me, he cupped my cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips against mine. Pulling away, he smiled at me warmly and I began to cry, all my emotions finally getting the better of me. Pulling me into him, I buried my head into the crook of his neck as he held me in his embrace tightly...


	10. Chapter 10

LAURA'S POV:

Robbie took my suitcase from me and held out his hand. Entwining it with mine, we made our way back to the house, completely and utterly unaware that we'd been seen by Phoebe…

"Robbie…?" I questioned later on that evening. I'd just taken my second pill…

"Hmm? Do you not feel well?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me worriedly

"No, I'm fine" I assured him "it's just… What happens now?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"When I go home" I replied "do we do long-distance or do we just enjoy what we've got now?"

"Now I've got you I'm never letting you go" he informed me "which is why I'm gonna ask Mum if you can stay here permanently"

"What?" I inquired, shocked

"You've told me yourself things aren't good at home, so why not?" he questioned

"Because London's my home, it's where my parents are" I sighed

"I know it's a long way away but there's regular trains and there's Skype and you can phone and text. I want you with me, Laura" he admitted "so it's either you moving here, or I move back to London with you when you have to go"

"You'd do that for me?" I asked

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I love you"

"I love you too" I informed him "but I can't ask you to do that. You're right"

"What about?" he questioned

"About things not being good at home. Mum and Dad don't want me to have an education, they want me to travel. If your Mum's okay with it, I'd like to stay" I admitted

"Really?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Really" I mirrored, smiling widely as he moved towards me and kissed me passionately


	11. Chapter 11

LAURA'S POV:

I hated lying to Robbie, but I knew my parents wouldn't let me stay. They'd force me home and I'd have to do as they said and live by their rules. In the village with Robbie and his family I was happier than I'd been for ages, and I wanted to stay…

"I still can't believe your parents said yes" Robbie admitted as we walked hand-in-hand through the village

"Neither can I" I replied "I guess they've changed their minds and want me to be happy"

"And are you? Happy I mean?" he questioned as we made our way into Price Slice

"My happiness is wherever you are" I informed him, smiling at him warmly

He kissed me softly, a cough interrupting us…

"Would you mind moving?" Phoebe asked as we pulled apart

"Sorry" Robbie replied, smiling at her weakly, placing his hand on my lower back as he led me to the back of the shop

"I had no idea she was a Mum!" I proclaimed

"She's not. The guy she lives with, that's his son" he explained

"And they're not together? How awkward must that be" I replied

"They're not together because he's gay, babe" Robbie chuckled "you'll learn this stuff the longer you stay here"

"I think you need to give me a few lessons before we start at college" I admitted

"And what sort of lessons would they be?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"About what I need to know about who" I informed him, shaking my head at his insinuation "but maybe afterwards we could indulge in a few extra-curricular activities"

He smirked at me and nodded his head in agreement, kissing me softly…

Later on that evening after dinner I made my way out the front door to put the rubbish in the bin. As I was about to make my way inside I heard someone call my name…

"Phoebe, isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah" she informed me "do you have time for a chat?"

"Not really. What's up?" I questioned

"It's about Robbie. We were together, and then when you turned up he ditched me" she admitted

"That doesn't sound like something Robbie would do" I informed her

"Well he did" she replied "and I just wanted you to know"

"He wouldn't do anything like that to me. He cares about me too much" I admitted

"He said he cared about me too" she informed me "and then you turn up and bam, I'm gone"

"Why're you telling me this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "I'm sorry Robbie's hurt you, but we've always had something. We're meant to be, everyone's said it"

"I just wanted you to know, just in case" she admitted "see you around"

I watched her as she walked down the driveway. Making my way back inside, I shut the door behind me…

"You okay?" Robbie asked, breaking me from my trance

"I've just had a very interesting conversation with Phoebe" I informed him

"About?" he questioned

"You" I replied "be honest with me, were you two together when I arrived?"

"Not really" he admitted "I liked her and we'd been out a couple of times, but nothing ever came of it. We didn't even kiss"

"So why did she blatantly lie to my face then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He shrugged his shoulders… "No idea! We're all about to sit down for a film, you coming?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Just give me five minutes. I wanna get changed"

"Babe, you're not gonna let her get to you, are you?" Robbie inquired

"I've got nothing to let get to me, have I?" I questioned

He shook his head, signalling no, and smiled at me warmly. Reciprocating, I made my way upstairs, changing into my pyjamas and one of Robbie's hoodies. Grabbing myself a drink and some of the chocolate I'd bought earlier that day at Price Slice, I made my way into the living room, sitting down and snuggling into Robbie as everyone else got themselves comfy…

"Right, bed, you two" Sandy proclaimed as the ending credits of the film rolled

"What? Why?" Jason asked

"Because we're off into town tomorrow to get your college supplies" she informed him "and I know what you two are like. If you go to bed any later, I won't be able to drag you out till lunchtime"

"17-years-old and been told what to do. Class" Freddie chuckled

"You're not too old to be told when to go to bed either, young man" Sandy admitted

"I'm off, I'm off" he informed her, holding his hands up in defence as he said goodnight and kissed her cheek

"That's better" she replied "right, do I have to tell you again? Bed"

"We're going to" Robbie informed her, kissing her cheek "night, Mum"

"Night, love" she mirrored "night, Laura"

"Night, Sand" I replied, letting Robbie lead me up the stairs


	12. Chapter 12

ROBBIE'S POV:

The next morning I awoke before Laura. Rubbing my sleep-addled eyes I smiled warmly as I watched her sleeping. Kissing her cheek softly, I climbed out of bed and made my way downstairs, making my way into the kitchen, flicking the radio on, beginning to hum along…

"Someone's happy this morning" Mum spoke as she walked in

"You almost gave me a heart attack" I admitted "I didn't think anyone was up"

"I'm always up at this time and I never see you up" she informed me "normally I have to drag you out of your pit, so care to explain why you're up so early?"

"I just woke up" I explained "and decided to make Laura breakfast in bed"

"Well that'll be hard, seeing as though she's in the shower" she replied

I sighed heavily… "Oh well, it's still breakfast"

"Yes it is" she stated "you're really happy, aren't you?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'm glad she's back in my life"

"Me too, love, me too" she replied, smiling at me warmly

LAURA'S POV:

"What's all this?" I questioned as I walked into the kitchen that morning

"Breakfast" Robbie informed me "pancakes, fruit and croissants. A feast fit for a Queen"

"What's it in aid of?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Does it have to be in aid of anything?" he inquired "can I not treat my beautiful girlfriend every now and then?"

"I suppose there's no harm in it" I replied, pecking his lips softly "thank you"

"You're welcome" he stated "now tuck in. I'm gonna go and have a shower"

"You're not eating with me?" I asked

"No, I've already had something" he informed me "back soon"

ROBBIE'S POV:

"My son, washing up?" Mum questioned as she walked back into the kitchen

"Yeah" I informed her, drying my hands as I finished the last plate and drained the sink

"Well for that, I'm very happy Laura's back in your life" she admitted "now how about you go and tidy your room?"

"I was just about to" I replied, kissing her cheek, disappearing from the room

LAURA'S POV:

"Thank you" Sandy proclaimed as I walked back into the house after pegging out some washing

"For?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her in confusion

"For changing my son for the better" she replied, hugging me tightly

"You're welcome" I chuckled as we pulled apart "we're off shopping later, is there anything you want from town?"

"No thanks, love" she informed me as I made my way into the hallway and up the stairs

I walked into mine and Robbie's bedroom, finding him in the process of making the bed… "Your Mum was right"

"Huh?" he asked

"I have changed you for the better" I admitted "that's the first time I've seen you make a bed"

"I can quite as easily mess it up again" he informed me

"Now why would you mess up all your hard work?" I questioned

"So I could do this" he replied, pulling me onto the bed with him

"Robbie" I proclaimed, hitting his arm playfully as he brushed my hair from my face, pecking his lips against mine

"Don't say you weren't impressed" he chuckled "because I know you and you were"

"Okay, maybe a little bit" I admitted, taking advantage of him being distracted to flip us over so I was on top of him

"Oh yeah, I like this" he informed me, placing his hands on my hips as I leant down to kiss him, brushing my tongue across his lips, his mouth opening, granting me access

"I'm off, you two. See you tonight" Sandy shouted up the stairs, the door shutting a couple of moments later

"Free house" Robbie breathed against my lips, flipping us over again so I was against the bedsheets

"And what do you suggest we do then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Well what I have in mind involves plenty of this" he informed me, pressing his lips against mine once again as his hands moved to my shirt, unbuttoning it, his hands deliberately brushing over my breasts as he went

"Well who am I to say no then" I replied, moving my hands from around his neck to his waist, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, smiling warmly as he lifted it from his body in one swift movement

Flipping us so I was back on top of him, I pressed a kiss to his lips and then moved to his neck, peppering kisses across the skin down to his collarbones, beginning to move my lips down to his chest, smiling against his skin as I heard his appreciative moans, his hand entwining in my hair as I reached his jeans…

"Babe…" he whispered

"Do you not want me to? I know I've never done it before" I questioned

His hand moved to my face, cupping my cheek… "I don't want you to think you have to"

"I want to" I informed him, turning my face so my lips pressed against his palm

Smiling at me warmly, I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles, him kicking them off in haste. Reciprocating his smile, I rubbed him through his boxers, pulling them down too, taking him in my hand, working up the courage for what I was about to do, finally letting his length slide into my mouth…

"Was that okay?" I asked as I lay next to him a little while later

"More than okay" he replied, kissing my forehead "I suppose I should repay you"

"I suppose you should" I mirrored, smirking at him as I turned my head to face him

Kissing my lips softly, he pulled away and let his lips wander to my neck. Pulling off my shirt, his lips moved to my collarbones, sucking at the skin softly. My hand entwined in his hair and pulled softly as he reached my breasts, my back arching in appreciation to his ministrations, his hands finding the hook of my bra, unfastening and removing it, letting it join our other clothes on the floor. After torturing me with his ministrations on my breasts, he worked his way down to my stomach, unbuttoning my jeans, looking up at me, a smile on his face as he pulled them off my body, re-enacting the movements I'd used on him only minutes previous. My hips bucked as he began to kiss me through my panties, my hand tightening it's hold in his hair. Pushing the material to the side, he licked the length of my opening, a loud moan escaping my lips. Smirking against my skin, his fingers hooked in the waistband and pulled them from my legs, his mouth descending onto my mound immediately…

"We should be going shopping" I admitted as we lay together afterwards

"Yeah, we should" he replied, turning to me, my eyes shutting as his hand trailed down my side, moving inwards to my mound "before we get distracted again"

"Best get up then, hadn't we?" I suggested, pulling away from him reluctantly, beginning to redress


	13. Chapter 13

LAURA'S POV:

It was the first day of sixth form for me, and I was pleased to have Robbie in one of my classes with me. Making our way into the classroom, he went to take a seat and I was about to sit down too, Phoebe placed her books in the seat…

"Phoebe, what're you doing?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Flying a kite, what does it look like?" she asked

"But Laura was about to sit there" he informed her "can you not move them?"

"Where else am I meant to put them?" she inquired as someone took the seat on the other side of her

"It's fine" I replied "I'll find somewhere else to sit"

Kissing my cheek, he sat down and I moved to the other side of the classroom, pulling out what I'd need for the lesson…

ROBBIE'S POV:

As the lesson finished, I packed up my things and moved round to Laura, entwining my hand with hers, both of us leaving the classroom…

"Sorry about Phoebe" I sighed as we stood against her locker

"It's fine" she assured me "she was right. Where else could she have put her books?"

"She could've left them in her locker or something" I replied "she's just being petty"

"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Maybe she's annoyed with me, I don't know" I admitted "shall we go and get some lunch?"

Laura nodded her head, signalling yes, shutting her locker door as she entwined her hand with mine, both of us making our way to the canteen…

LAURA'S POV:

My lessons had finished for the day and my plan was to go to the library whilst I waited for Robbie's day to finish. Making my way to my locker to get the books I needed, having an assignment to get started on already, I was shocked to see "SLAG" emblazoned onto the front of my locker in red spray paint. Looking around, I quickly grabbed the things I'd need from it and made my way to the library…

"You okay? You seem a bit spooked" Phoebe asked as I set myself down at a computer

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied, smiling at her warmly

"You sure?" she questioned

"Someone sprayed something on my locker" I informed her "and I don't know why because as far as I know, I don't think I've done anything to offend anyone"

"What did they put?" she inquired

"They wrote "slag" I admitted "and I don't know what to do"

"Let's go to the art department, see if we can borrow something to bring it off, yeah?" she suggested

"Are you sure?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Come on, let's go"

"Thank you" I replied, putting my bag over my shoulder, both of us leaving the library

ROBBIE'S POV:

"What's happened here?" I asked as I walked through the corridor to Laura's locker

"Someone wrote something on Laura's locker" Phoebe informed me

"Babe?" I questioned, placing my hand on her shoulder

"They wrote "slag" she whispered as she turned to face me "I haven't done anything to upset anyone. Why would someone be so horrible?"

Sighing, I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly as she began to cry… "Thanks for helping, Phoebe"

"Anytime" she replied, smiling at me warmly as she walked away

"Shall we get home?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at Laura as we pulled apart

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

LAURA'S POV:

Robbie and I arrived home, taking off our shoes and coats, heading into the hallway…

"I was wondering when you two were going to be back" Sandy admitted, standing in the living room doorway

"How come?" Robbie questioned

"Because it turns out Laura's been lying" she informed him, moving to the side, I saw my parents sat on the sofa

"Laura…" Robbie spoke "what's going on?"

"That's what we'd like to know" my Mum admitted "I think we need to have a chat"

**DUN, DUN, DUN, so what's Laura been lying about?**


	14. Chapter 14

"_That's what we'd like to know. I think we need to have a chat"_

"Sit down, both of you" Sandy sighed

"No matter what is said, Laura's coming home with us" Dad informed everyone

"No I'm not" I proclaimed

"Young lady…" Dad hissed

"What? I'm not. I'm 17-years-old and can do what I like" I replied

"So you can fend for yourself, can you? Live off money you earn and not mine?" he asked

"It's not about the money" I admitted "it's about the independence you two won't let me have. Why do you think I didn't come home when I was supposed to? I feel strangled when I'm there. Here, I feel free, I have a life"

"You have a life at home, darling" Mum sighed

"Do I? You and Dad decide everything for me" I proclaimed

"No we don't, don't be silly" she chuckled

"I want to have an education, make something of myself, but you two are insisting I go travelling. I don't want to do that, I don't want to go home" I admitted

"Laura, do your parents know about your situation?" Sandy questioned

I bit my bottom lip nervously, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as Robbie entwined his hand with mine…

"What situation is this?" Mum asked, glancing between the three of us

"The reason I came here in the first place is because" I began, hesitating as I felt the tears building up in my eyes as I spoke "is because I was raped"

"You were what?" Dad questioned

"You heard" I replied "and I was pregnant"

"Were?" Mum inquired "did you miscarry?"

"No, I aborted" I informed her "I told the Dad and he didn't want anything to do with me"

"Pig" Robbie muttered under his breath, my thumb brushing across his knuckle

"Darling, why didn't you tell us?" Mum asked

"I was petrified about how you'd react" I admitted "and truth be told I needed Robbie. I missed him"

"And I take it you're back together?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at us

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Which is another reason I want to stay. But either way, I can't go home, Mum. I can't be in that house knowing what happened in my bedroom, I just can't"

"Pete" Mum sighed, turning to my Dad

"Okay, you can stay, as long as it's okay with Sandy?" he admitted

"I can?" I questioned, glancing at Sandy who nodded her head in agreement

Dad nodded his head, signalling yes… "We'll have the rest of your things packed and moved down here to you"

"Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging them both tightly

Moving back to Robbie I smiled at him widely, his lips meeting mine softly…

ROBBIE'S POV:

A week later, the rest of Laura's things arrived. The van removalists placed the boxes in the house and then left, leaving Laura and I to move them upstairs…

"I forgot how much junk you had" I admitted as I dumped the last box on the floor

"Pardon?" she asked "I'll have you know, this isn't junk"

"Isn't it? Then why do you have a watch that doesn't even work?" I inquired

"It's a keepsake" she informed me

"It's a throwaway" I replied, moving to the rubbish bag we'd started, throwing it in

"Where do we even start?" she asked, glancing around the room at all the boxes

"At the beginning" I informed her "one box at a time, but first, how about a cup of tea and a chocolate biscuit?"

"You read my mind, Robbie Roscoe" she replied

"I never said anything about making it" I admitted

Sighing heavily, she rolled her eyes and kissed my cheek… "Good job I love you"

"Love you too" I mirrored

LAURA'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on, moving to the other side of the kitchen to the sink, taking two cups from the draining board when something was sent hurtling through the window...

"Laura" Robbie proclaimed as he hurried into the kitchen "you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know" I admitted "something just came flying through the window"

"Let me look at you" he replied, cupping my cheeks in his hands "you're bleeding"

"I am?" I questioned, shocked. I hadn't felt it hit me…

"Come on, let's get you out of here and patched up" he stated, helping me to my feet, leading me into the living room

"What on earth's going on?" Sandy asked as she entered the house after doing the food shop with Freddie and Lindsey

"A brick came through the window" Robbie informed her "it got Laura"

"Fred, go and check outside" Mum proclaimed "and let's take a look at you, love"

"I'm fine, Sand, honestly. I didn't feel a thing" I admitted

"Still best to let me check it" she replied "how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three" I informed her

"Good" she sighed "Robbie, can you go and get a cold flannel and my bag please?"

Squeezing my hand, he left the room…

"Have you done anything to upset anyone, darling?" Sandy questioned

"I don't think so" I admitted

"All clear, Mum" Freddie informed her as he and Lindsey walked back into the room "you okay, Laur?"

"Fine thanks" I replied, smiling at him warmly as he moved to sit on the sofa opposite me

"I'm not unpacking this all on my own, Freddie Roscoe" Lindsey informed him

He stood up and squeezed my shoulder before leaving the room, Lindsey smiling at me as she followed him out of the room, Robbie returning a minute later…

"Hold this on the side of your head" Sandy informed me, handing me the flannel "and I'll have you patched up in no time"

After being patched up by Sandy and being told to lay down on the sofa and rest, she and Robbie both left the room. Switching on the TV, there was a knock at the front door…

"I'll get it" Robbie shouted, shutting the living room door to as he walked into the hallway

ROBBIE'S POV:

"Hey" Phoebe greeted me as I opened the front door to her

"Hi" I mirrored "what can I do for you?"

"Is Laura in?" she questioned

"Yeah but she's not very well" I informed her "was it important?"

"I just wondered if she fancied coming for a drink with me and George. You too obviously. Get to know everyone" she admitted "I hope she's feeling better soon anyway"

"I'll let her know and let you know what she says" I informed her "thanks for the offer"

**So, guys, any guesses as to who threw the brick through the window?**


	15. Chapter 15

LAURA'S POV:

"There you are" Phoebe's voice proclaimed as she walked into the Art room

"I didn't know you wanted to see me?" I admitted, raising an eyebrow at her

"I came to see you yesterday, did Robbie not tell you?" she questioned

"No, guess it must've slipped his mind" I replied "what's up?"

"Me and a couple of my mates are going to the pub tonight, do you fancy it? Robbie too, of course" she asked

"You really want me there?" I inquired

"Of course" she assured me "can't just have you knowing the Roscoe's, can we?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "In that case we'll be there"

"Great. 7:30pm, The Dog" she informed me as she made her way out of the room "see you"

"Bye" I mirrored, smiling widely as I turned back to my work

Later on that evening I made my way down the stairs to Robbie, having quickly changed into a pair of skinny jeans, my ankle boots and a knitted jumper ready for the pub. Slipping my arms into my leather jacket that Robbie was holding for me, I turned to him and smiled warmly…

"Ready?" he inquired

"Ready" I mirrored, kissing his lips softly

"We're off, Mum" Robbie informed her as he opened the front door for me "see you later"

ROBBIE'S POV:

Laura and I made our way into the pub hand-in-hand… "What do you want to drink?"

"Orange juice please" she informed me, smiling at me warmly

"Laura, Robbie, over here" Phoebe proclaimed, grabbing our attention

"You go sit down, I'll bring these over" I informed her, kissing her cheek

LAURA'S POV:

"Right, introductions" Phoebe proclaimed as Robbie joined us. We glanced at each other, she was already halfway to being drunk "this is Sinead, George, Ruby and Esther, everyone, this is Robbie's girlfriend, Laura"

"Nice to meet you all" I greeted them all

"So, Robbie, how come we've never heard about this one before then?" Ruby questioned

"We weren't together when I moved here" he admitted "we split, and now we're back together"

"True love, eh?" Sinead asked

"Yeah, I think so" I informed her, taking a sip of my drink

"True love. You've known each other what? Five minutes?" Phoebe questioned

"A bit longer than that, Phoebe" I informed her "maybe you should take it steady?"

"Trying to tell me what to do, are you, London?" she inquired

"Calm down, Phoebe" Ruby sighed "why don't we go outside and get some air, eh?"

Grabbing her jacket, I watched as Phoebe made her way out of the pub, Ruby following close behind…

"Did you see that?" I asked, turning to Robbie

"See what?" he inquired

"She's got a cut on her arm" I informed him

"And?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"What if she was the one to put the brick through the window?" I asked

"What's this?" Sinead inquired

"Nothing" Robbie assured her "let's go and chat over there, yeah?"

I sighed and grabbed my drink, making my way over to the bar to Robbie…

"You can't just go around pointing the finger" he sighed

"I wasn't, I was just saying. Seems suspicious" I admitted

"Well don't say anything, yeah? Let me handle it" he suggested

I nodded my head in agreement and smiled at him warmly, both of us making our way back to the table as Phoebe and Ruby re-entered the pub…

ROBBIE'S POV:

"What did you do to your arm, Phoebe?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Just a silly accident" she admitted "tripped over. No big deal"

"Did you fall onto something?" I inquired

"Yeah" she replied, smiling at me

"What did you fall onto? Looks like quite a nasty cut" I admitted

"I don't remember" she informed me "who wants another drink?"

"It was you, wasn't it?" I questioned, grabbing hold of her wrist as she walked past me

"What was me?" she asked

"Don't play dumb. You threw a brick through our kitchen window, didn't you?" I questioned "I can see it in your eyes"

"Phoebe?" George inquired "what's he going on about?"

"No idea" she replied, chuckling nervously

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" I informed her "you see Laura's head? That's what you did to her when you threw it. It hit her. She could've been seriously hurt"

"Is he telling the truth, Phoebe?" George asked

"Yeah, yeah he is" she admitted, sighing heavily

"Why did you do it?" Laura questioned "what have I done to you to make you hate me?"

"I don't hate you" she sighed "I just… I'm just hurting, that's all"

"Because of me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I've never had what you guys have, and I had the chance with you, and then Laura showed up and I was just dropped again"

"Was the graffiti on my locker you too?" Laura questioned

"I'm sorry" she replied

"I think we need to go" I admitted "see you guys soon"


	16. Chapter 16

ROBBIE'S POV:

"I've got a proposition for you" I informed Holly that morning

"You have?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I sat down next to her

"Yeah" I replied "I need you to do something for me. Up to it?"

"Depends what it is" she informed me "and what's in it for me"

"You've got gym with Phoebe later, right?" I asked, her nodding her head in reply "I need you to take her clothes for me. Hide them in your bag; hide them anywhere, just somewhere she can't find them"

"Like I said, what's in it for me?" she asked

I pulled my wallet out and handed her a £20 note… "How's that?"

"Make it £30 and you've got a deal" she replied

Smirking, I pulled a £10 from my wallet and handed both notes to her…

"Pleasure doing business with you" she informed me

Shaking her hand, I made my way to my seat as Laura walked into the room…

LAURA'S POV:

It was halfway through Media Studies and the door opened, everyone looking up from their work as it creaked, Phoebe appearing in the doorway…

"I hope you've got a good excuse for being late, Miss. McQueen" Mr Lomax admitted

"Sorry, Sir" she replied "my clothes went missing after gym"

"Okay" he sighed "sit yourself down and start copying up the text from the screen"

She nodded her head and took her seat. As I was about to go back to my work, I noticed the smirk on Robbie's face…

"Did this have something to do with you?" I inquired

"Why would I do something like that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know, to get her back for what she did" I admitted "promise me, Robbie"

"I promise" he assured me "I have no idea what happened"

Smiling at him, I glanced at Phoebe who looked to be on the verge of tears and sighed heavily, I went back to my work…

ROBBIE'S POV:

"Good job, Cunningham" I chuckled as I walked down the corridor after Media Studies

"How was she when she walked into lesson?" she questioned, shutting her locker door

"On the verge of tears" I informed her "it was priceless"

"Why exactly did you want to do it anyway?" she asked

"She hurt my girlfriend, and I wanted to get her back" I admitted "make her learn her lesson. Seems as though she has"

"I thought you said you had nothing to do with it?" Laura's voice inquired

I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned to her… "Babe, I can explain"

"Save it" she sighed "you promised me. You lied to my face. Leave me alone"

"Shit" I muttered under my breath as she pushed past me and through the door to the exit

"What're you gonna do?" Holly asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling at her warmly as I hurried after Laura…

LAURA'S POV:

I'd hurried home after hearing Robbie and Holly's conversation. I couldn't believe he had done something so vicious. It wasn't the Robbie I knew. Sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, the front door opened and I prayed it wasn't Robbie…

"Hello, anyone home?" Sandy's voice shouted, a sigh of relief escaping my lips

"In here, Sandy" I informed her

"Hi, love" she greeted me "you're back earlier than normal…"

"My last lesson was cancelled" I informed her "and I'm just trying to get the motivation to do an assignment"

"What's happened?" she inquired

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"Something's happened at sixth form. What is it?" she asked

"How do you know?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her in intrigue

"You may not be my daughter but I've known you a hell of a long time" she explained "and I know when something's wrong. So what is it? Talk to me"

"Robbie…" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"What's he done?" she questioned

"It was Phoebe who threw the brick through the window" I informed her "we found out when we went out for drinks so I could get to know some of the others, and today I find out he asked Holly to take her clothes from the changing rooms after gym"

She sighed heavily… "My son, he never learns"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"There's something about that college, he's determined to get himself kicked out" she admitted

"What else has happened?" I questioned

"Just silly things, darling. Nothing important" she replied

"Sand, tell me, please" I begged "I need to try and understand why he's changed so much"

"Just generally causing trouble for the staff and the students" she informed me "answering back, causing disruption in class, setting off fire alarms so that lessons are cancelled, that sort of thing"

"Has he ever told you why he's done it?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no… "I ask and he just shrugs his shoulders. I thought things were settling down now you'd started there too"

I smiled at her weakly as the front door opened and Robbie's voice called my name…

"Talk to him" she begged "see if you can find out why he's done it"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as the front door shut behind him and his footsteps moved closer to the kitchen…

"There you are" he sighed as he entered

"I'll leave you to it" Sandy informed us, squeezing my shoulder before making her way out of the room

Robbie shut the door behind her and walked over to me, sitting down opposite me, moving to take my hands in his…

"Don't" I sighed

"Laura, please" he begged

"You know what hurts the most? The fact you lied to my face" I admitted

"I wanted to get her back in some way, in any way I could. She could've really hurt you" he informed me

"But she didn't" I sighed "I'm fine, so you could've just left it"

"I had to get her back for it" he admitted

"Why?" I questioned "and why have you done all the other stuff?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Don't play dumb" I replied "your Mum's told me. Causing trouble in class, setting off fire alarms, why, Robbie? You never used to be like this"

"You really wanna know?" he inquired

"Yeah" I replied "we're always honest with each other, well I thought we were, so I'd appreciate it"

"When Dad died, something in me changed" he admitted "I don't know what, but it's just like I didn't need to make him proud anymore, so I started acting up and being a complete and utter idiot, regretting choices I'd made as soon as they'd happened"

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I saw the guilt in his eyes. Taking his hands in mine, I stroked my thumbs over his knuckles… "I saw a Robbie Roscoe I didn't know and didn't like today. If we're gonna make this work, you've got to promise me nothing like that will happen again, and if you feel the need to do something stupid, you come to me, okay? I'm here for you, Robbie. I love you"

He nodded his head in agreement, smiling at me warmly… "I love you too"

"Good. Now I think you need to kiss me" I admitted

"Well if you think I need to" he chuckled, moving around from his side of the breakfast bar, pressing his lips against mine softly


	17. Chapter 17

LAURA'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, an unsettled feeling in my stomach. I couldn't help but shake the feeling as I began my morning, showering, getting organised for sixth form, having breakfast, leaving the house without Robbie as he wasn't in till later that something was going to go wrong…

"Everything okay?" Sinead asked as she sat down next to me

"Yeah, just can't help but have that feeling" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

She smiled at me warmly and squeezed my shoulder as the lesson began…

ROBBIE'S POV:

I was just about to leave the house for sixth form when a knock at the front door sounded. Pulling my coat onto my body, I opened it… "Can I help you?"

"Is Laura in?" the person questioned

"What do you want with her?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the man stood outside

"Just tell her Sam stopped by" he informed me, and with that he turned and walked away

Watching after him, he walked down the driveway and left. Thinking nothing of it, I pulled my bag over my head and left the house, making my way to sixth form…

"Babe…" I called as Laura stood at her locker

"Hey" she greeted me as I reached her, kissing me softly

"Hey" I mirrored "I've got a message for you"

"Yeah?" she questioned

"Yeah. A guy called Sam came to the house looking for you. How'd you know him?" I asked

"He's just an old friend" she informed me "no one special. Hadn't you better be getting to lesson?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Kissing her softly, I hurried off down the corridor…

LAURA'S POV:

So that's what the feeling was. Sam, my ex, the guy who raped me and got me pregnant was in town, and he knew where I lived…

**DUN, DUN, DUN! What's Laura gonna do now?**


	18. Chapter 18

LAURA'S POV:

I hurried back to the house after sixth form finished that afternoon, shutting and bolting the back door behind me. Hurrying upstairs, I threw some things into a suitcase and left Robbie a note, apologising for just disappearing, hoping he'd understand…

"Laura, what're you doing here?" Phoebe questioned as I knocked on her front door

"Do you mind if I stay? Just for a few days?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Sure, come in" she replied, stepping aside, letting me move into the house "what's happened?"

"My ex is in town" I informed her

"What's so bad about that?" she asked

"He raped me, and I fell pregnant" I admitted

"Wow" she gasped, shocked "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine. I'm just scared. I don't know how he's tracked me down or found out where I live" I informed her

"What did you say to Robbie? Have you told him?" she questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "He can't find out. He'll go nuts"

"So you've just upped and left without so much as an explanation?" she inquired

"No, I've left a note" I replied "I just can't stay in the house knowing he could be back at any minute"

"Robbie will do everything he can to protect you, so will his family. You know that" she sighed

I nodded my head in agreement. I did know that…

"I'm scared, Phoebe" I admitted

"I know you are" she replied "shall we have a cuppa and then get you back to the house?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, following her into the kitchen. Half-an-hour later, Phoebe walked me home. Pulling my keys from my handbag, I thanked her and hugged her tightly…

"See you around" she stated, walking down the driveway as I unlocked the front door

"What's going on?" Robbie questioned as I shut the door behind me

"What do you mean?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I turned to face him

"A note saying you're leaving, you nowhere to be seen. Now you're back" he replied

I inhaled and exhaled a breath, pulling my coat and shoes off… "The guy who turned up looking for me, he's not a friend from back home"

"Then who is he?" he inquired

"He's my ex" I informed him

"Your ex. Why's that so bad?" he questioned

"He's the ex that, well, y'know" I admitted

"What? Why is here? And how does he know where you live?" he inquired

I shrugged my shoulders… "I'm scared, Robbie"

"I know you are" he replied, sighing heavily as he moved towards me and pulled me into him "but I'm gonna do everything in my power to protect you, I promise"

PHOEBE'S POV:

"You called…" Sam greeted me as I opened the door to him later that afternoon

"Laura's told me everything" I informed him "you need to leave"

"But I'm having so much fun" he chuckled "and besides, you're the one who invited me"

"That's before I knew what you did, knew who you were" I proclaimed

"Well just so we're clear, I'm not going anywhere until Laura and I have had a little catch up" he informed me

"You won't get anywhere near her" I replied "her boyfriend and his brothers are a force to be reckoned with"

"Listen to me, okay?" he questioned "tomorrow afternoon, you're going to get Laura here for a girly afternoon, and I'm going to be here too. We're going to have a nice catch up, just the two of us. Understand?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, swallowing a lump in my throat as he moved to sit on the sofa…

"Good, now put the kettle on, I'm parched" he stated, reaching for the TV remote

Sighing heavily, I walked into the kitchen. What had I done?

**Yes, Phoebe, what have you done? So we know who brought Sam to the village and who gave him Laura's information. What next?**


	19. Chapter 19

ROBBIE'S POV:

"Phoebe, I'm kinda busy right now" I admitted as I opened the front door to her that evening

"I've got something to tell you" she informed me "it's about Sam"

"Has he hurt you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, but I know who brought him here" she admitted

"Who?" I asked

"Me…" she whispered "I did"

"What?" I inquired

"I brought him here" she informed me "I'm sorry. I didn't know about everything that happened, and now he won't go until he's seen Laura. He's asked me to ask her to come to mine tomorrow so he can see her. Robbie, I'm so sorry"

"Is he at yours now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Grabbing my coat, I shouted Freddie, Joe and Jason, the three of them grabbing their coats, following me out of the house…

"What am I meant to do?" Phoebe asked as I went to shut the front door

"Keep Laura occupied" I informed her "don't let on where I am, okay? Can you do that?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Smiling at her, I followed my brothers down the driveway…

"So how're we doing this then?" Freddie questioned as we arrived at the McQueen's

I shrugged my shoulders and knocked on the door, Sam answering a minute or two later…

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yeah" I informed him, making my way into the house, Freddie, Joe and Jason following

"What with?" he inquired

"I think it's time I introduced myself" I admitted "I'm Robbie Roscoe, Laura's boyfriend, and these are my brothers. We're here on behalf of Laura"

"Oh yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, and we don't take kindly to liars" Freddie informed him

"I don't know what you mean" he admitted

"Don't you? So you didn't want Phoebe to invite Laura around here tomorrow so you could have a little chat with her?" I asked

"I have no idea who Phoebe is" he informed me

"Funny that, seeing as though you're in her house" Freddie scoffed

LAURA'S POV:

"Did Robbie and the others say where they were going?" I asked Phoebe as she sat opposite me at the breakfast bar whilst I did some college work

"Nope" she informed me "they just left. Look, ditch that, let's go for a drink"

"I've got to get this done" I admitted "but I could do with some peace and quiet, could we go back to yours?"

"NO!" she proclaimed

"What?" I questioned

"No, we can't. Nana's busy doing her feet. Dead skin and toenail clippings all over the place, it's revolting" she replied

"Sounds it" I sighed

ROBBIE'S POV:

"So what do you wanna do, Robbie?" Joe asked as he and Freddie held Sam up against the wall

"This" I admitted, throwing a punch to his stomach, winding him "and this"

"Nice one" Freddie chuckled as I threw a punch at his face, his nose starting to bleed

"You're gonna stay away from Laura, aren't you? You're gonna disappear and never come back, right?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"We can't hear you" I informed him

"Yes" he proclaimed, sighing heavily "I'm gonna disappear"

"Good" I replied "go on then, off you go"

Freddie and Joe let him go and he made his way to the door, disappearing, slamming the door shut behind him…

"I'd say that's a job well done, boys" Joe chuckled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder "good one, Robbie"

"Thanks" I sighed "can we get home though? My knuckles are killing"

"Come on, you big pansy" Freddie replied, throwing his arm around my other shoulder

LAURA'S POV:

Phoebe had told me everything, and I couldn't believe it. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I heard Robbie's voice and keys in the door, I walked into the hallway, pulling my suitcase behind me…

"What's going on?" he asked as he threw his keys into the bowl in the porch

"I'm leaving" I informed him "and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I can't even look at you"

"What? Why? Laura, talk to me" he begged, taking a hold of my arm as I walked past him

"Where've you been?" I questioned

"To the pub" he informed me

"Liar" I proclaimed "you've been to see Sam. Phoebe told me everything. I dragged it out of her when she was on edge. And I take it from your bruised and bleeding knuckles there's been fisticuffs?"

"Nothing more than he deserved" Freddie interjected

"Shut up" I sighed "violence doesn't solve anything. He'll be back, just you wait"

"He won't" Robbie replied "he said he'd disappear and never come back"

I scoffed… "He's just saying that. He will be, and when he sees me, whatever happens will be worse than what he originally had planned. You've made everything a million times worse, Robbie"

"I was just doing what I could to protect you" he admitted

"I appreciate it, but now you've just put me in even more danger" I informed him

Taking my coat from the hook, I made my way to the front door and walked out, not looking back as I shut it behind me…


	20. Chapter 20

**FINAL CHAPTER ALERT, GUYS!**

LAURA'S POV:

I'd spent the entire train journey back to London ignoring Robbie's phone calls and many texts, trying to resist the urge and the need to cry until I arrived in the safety of my home and my Mum's arms. I needed her…

"Oh, love" she sighed as I walked in the front door. I'd let her know I was coming. "What happened?"

"He's not the Robbie I used to know anymore" I admitted as I fell into her open arms

"Oh, sweetheart" she replied, stroking her hand through my hair "come on, let's get you sorted"

Moving me into the kitchen, she sat me down at the breakfast bar and started to organise us a cup of tea as I dried my eyes… "Where's Dad?"

"He's at work, darling. Why?" she questioned

"Good. I don't want him seeing me like this" I admitted

She smiled at me warmly and set a cup of tea down in front of me… "Tell me everything"

"It's just as though he's a different person" I informed her "something happened a couple of weeks ago, and when I asked him to explain why he did it, he said it was because of his Dad dying. Something inside him changed, and afterwards we talked and sorted it out, and I asked him to come to me if he felt like doing something bad happened again and he didn't. He beat Sam up, him and his brothers"

"Sam, as in Sam?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "He turned up in the village looking for me, and when Robbie found out who he was, he lost it. I know the reason he did it deep down is because he loves me and only wants to protect me, but he promised me he'd come to me when he felt the need to do something bad again, and he didn't"

"You love him, don't you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, with every piece of me" I informed her

"Then somehow, you'll be able to forgive him" she replied

"How though?" I asked

"That's up to you" she informed me

"Where're you going, love?" Mum questioned as I pulled my coat on a little while later

"I need a walk" I admitted "going to clear my head, get it straight"

"Okay" she replied, smiling at me warmly "I'm doing your favourite for tea, by the way"

I reciprocated her warm smile and thanked her, making my way out of the front door. Pulling my phone from my pocket, I dialled Sandy's number, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I waited for an answer…

"Laura, oh darling, we've been so worried" she proclaimed

"Sorry" I replied "how's Robbie?"

"Not good" she admitted "he's been looking all over the village for you. Where are you?"

"London. I came back home. I needed some space" I informed her "will you tell him I'm okay?"

"Of course I will" she assured me "are you coming back? He needs you, sweetheart"

"I need him too" I replied "but he's broken a promise to me again"

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"I take it he's not told you what happened?" I asked

"No, so I think you'd better fill me in" she informed me

"My ex turned up, the one who raped me and got me pregnant. He wanted to have a conversation with me, so Robbie, Joe, Freddie and Jason taught him a lesson" I explained

"What sort of lesson?" she questioned

"The sort which requires fists" I admitted

"Oh" she sighed

"And he promised me he'd come to me if he ever felt like that again" I informed her "and it just hurts that he can't turn to me in times of need"

"Have you ever thought that maybe he didn't want to upset you even more?" she asked

"How do you mean?" I inquired

"He knew how much this would affect you, and how much talking to you about how angry he was would, so maybe he tried to shield you from it in the only way he knows how" she replied

"_Mum, who're you talking to?" _

"_No one, Robbie"_

"It's okay, Sandy, you can tell him" I informed her

"_It's Laura" _

"_Let me speak to her, please"_

"_She doesn't want to, love"_

"I'll speak to him" I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat

There was a silence for a minute or two and I heard Sandy say something to him…

"Laura, where are you?" he asked worriedly

"I'm back in London" I informed him "I needed some space"

"Look, I know what I did was stupid and I'm sorry" he admitted "but I was angry. I just want you back. You make me a better person, believe it or not"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I felt the tears fill my eyes… "I'm coming home tomorrow"

"You are?" he asked

"Yeah, I am" I informed him "I love you, Robbie Roscoe, and that's that"

"I love you too" he mirrored


End file.
